Truth or Dare: Camp Halfblood Edition
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: Oh, revenge was sweet... ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MOTIVATED AND WRITE MORE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am painfully aware how unoriginal this Idea is, but I was bored.**

**I don't own PJO no matter how much I wish I did.**

**PERCABETH AND THALICO FOREVER! -cue insane laughter-**

* * *

I sat on the end of the dock, my feet dangling in the water. I sighed, and slowly fell back, so that my knees still dangling off the end of the pier, but the rest of me was on my back. I put my arm over my eyes and relaxed for the first time in months. We had defeated Kronos, and I finally had time to myself. I heard a splash, but presumed it was a fish.

I sighed again, and felt the water current changing. I sat up abruptly, and looked down. "Must have been my imagination," I said to myself. I splashed my feet in the water, and enjoyed the way it felt on my tan legs. I looked back to camp, and immediately, I felt the water change again. I scooted closer to the edge and peered in, trying to see through the darkness.

Suddenly, a two hands lashed out of the water and grabbed my legs. I shrieked, and they pulled me off my perch, and into the green ocean. I could hear Percy laughing as he pulled me into an embrace. When he touched me I dried off, and he formed a bubble around us. I smacked him, then cuddled closer, smiling.

He kissed me, and I could feel him smiling too. I pulled back and put my head on his chest. He sighed contentedly. We sat like that for a long time. Eventually we broke apart, and he swam up, closely followed by me. We broke the surface, and Nico was standing there, the little creep. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He motioned for us to follow him, and ran off. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Percy asked when we had caught up to Nico.

"Well, Chiron is at a school watching some girl, making sure she doesn't find out who she is until she's ready, and Dionysus is on Olympus 'Sorting some things out,' so, we pretty much have the whole camp to ourselves, so that means that some of us are going to have a hardcore truth or dare session" he said.

Percy grinned at me, and I swear my heart almost stopped. In the back of my mind, I saw Nico glancing between us. He turned and walked away, shaking his head and muttering something about Aphrodite and teenage hormones. Percy broke away from the staring contest, and caught up with Nico. They exchanged a few hushed words, and I saw a horrified expression on his face, closely followed by a blush.

"Oh, Gods," I muttered to myself. "What are you two talking about over there?" I asked, louder.

Percy smiled evilly at me, and I regretted speaking. "Shit," I said to myself. I made a half-hearted attempt to run away, but he easily caught up and spun me around to face him.

"Oh, Annabeth. Poor Misguided Annabeth. Please for the love of the Gods, get your mind out of the gutter," he told me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I laughed and shook my head. "You just automatically assumed that I had my mind in the gutter-"

"Which it was," he interjected.

"Which means," I continued, ignoring him, "that you had your mind in the gutter first, and you were thinking dirty thoughts about what you thought was in my head," I said confidently. I smiled at his confused look.

"Come again?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and tugged on his hand.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain," I said. We walked hand in hand to the arena where some of the cabin councilors and a few others had gathered. There was Clarisse, her boyfriend Chris, Connor and Travis, Katie Gardner, Grover and Juniper, Thalia and Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite who had somehow managed to rise through the ranks in the short week that she'd been here. Rachel was on a vacation with her family. Drew gave Percy a heart-wrenchingly beautiful smile, but he wasn't looking. She glanced at me, a disgusted sneer on her face. I looked at her, and thought of how different she was from Silena. It made me sad. I glanced behind her and almost busted a gut.

I saw Nico creep up, but Drew didn't notice. She was too busy trying to charm Percy who had suddenly developed an obsession with my hair. He pulled it, amazed at the way it bounced when he let it go. I laughed at him while Nico continued to stalk the oblivious Drew. Percy and I sat down, very close I might add, and I almost cracked up because now Nico was sitting next to Drew. She was trying to scoot away.

I leaned over to whisper in Percy's ear, "Is this what you two were planning?" I asked him. He didn't reply, but merely nodded, still tugging on my hair. I leaned against him, and he wrapped one arm around me, the other still yanking on my hair.

"D.I.A," he said.

"What?"

"A dare in advance," he said, as if I should have known what that meant. "I thought you knew everything," he said teasingly.

I grinned at him. "I thought I did too. Now, please explain what this 'D.I.A.' is."

"Well," he began. "it's where I swear not to dare him to do something horrible during the game, in exchange for a little entertainment," he said gesturing to creeper Nico.

"So it's blackmail," I deduced.

"Yup," he said.

"You're terrible," I teased.

"Yup."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"Yup."

"Do you love me?"

He didn't hestitate and stared intensely into my grey eyes with his green ones. "Yup," he said, "Without a doubt."

I grinned at him and pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I could feel Drew giving me the death glare, and I showed her my middle finger. Clarisse snorted, Nico snickered quietly, Katie looked disapproving, and the Stoll brothers and Thalia were splitting their sides laughing. Chris rolled his eyes. Juniper and Grover were absolutely oblivious.

"Ahem!" Drew coughed. "Are we going to play or not?" I held out as long as I could, and I imagined Drew foaming at the mouth, seeing red, and spitting fire while Percy and I lip-locked. I giggled and pulled away. Percy looked disappointed. I winked at him, and he suppressed a smile.

Thalia cleared her throat, and we tried to giver her as much of our attention as we could, considering most of us were ADHD.

"Rules first." We all groaned. "If you chicken out, we will torture you for eternity, and banish you from our sight. Now, who wants to go first?" Travis waved his arms madly around and Thalia looked everywhere but at him.

"Fine. Travis, take it away... sorry, bad pun." I laughed. 'Take it away' you know, steal, take away? Oh, whatever.

"Katie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," of course the little goody-two-shoes. I take that thought back though, considering that's what Percy sometimes calls me.

"Hmmmm..." he said, thinking. He had obviously come up with a good dare for her, but he couldn't use it. His brother leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Travis' eyes widened and he grinned at her. I couldn't help but feel bad for Katie.

"Swear on the River Styx that you'll tell the truth?"

Katie hesitated, then said "I swear." Thunder rumbled.

"Ookaayy," he said, "What would you do if I kissed you?" Poor Katie.

She turned bright red, and struggled to work her way around the truth. "I think I would die."

"Good die, or bad die?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, which just made it worse. "Good!" I heard her squeak. Travis grinned at her and tried to pounce on her, but she sprinted for her cabin, poison ivy growing where she stepped like it did when she was really furious. I heard her screaming, "PISS OFF STOLL!" I giggled, just a little at how cute they were together.

"I'll go," Connor said. We all turned to him. "Hmmm... Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered immediately.

"She's doomed," I heard Nico mutter. Percy coughed to cover his laugh, which failed miserably.

"Oookayy, Thalia. I dare you toooooo... Rip up three of Annabeth's blueprints!" Everyone gaped at him.

"Damn, why did I have to make up that rule?" she said. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thalia!" I shrieked.

"Sorry, Annabeth. You heard the dare," Connor said smugly.

"You suck, Stoll," Thalia said, getting up. I jumped up after her, startling Percy.

"I'll go with her," I said. Connor looked unsure.

"I'll make sure Pinecone Face does what she's s'posed to," Clarisse growled. Her and I quickly followed Thalia to the Athena cabin where she was inspecting the blueprints on the walls and on my desk. She picked one out, examined it, then shook her head. She pulled another out, took one glance and threw it down.

"Annabeth, why do these all have to be so good? Can't you underachieve for just one minute?" I grimaced at her. Clarisse threw up her hands and groaned.

"Hey, Needles, just pick three, and rip it, it's not like Princess over there doesn't have them all scanned onto her laptop."

Thalia looked embarrassed. "Yeah, right." She picked three out at random, and tore them in half, along with my heart. Those were some of my favorite ones.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she squealed, running to hug me. I patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Whatever," I said, shrugging it off. Clarisse was right, it's not like I didn't have them saved my laptop... and flash drive... and backup hard drive... anyway, you get the point. The three of us walked back to the arena where everyone was waiting... well, anything but patiently.

"Well?" Grover asked. Thalia held up the pieces of the blueprint somewhat triumphantly, and the other part guiltily. There was cheers as we sat down. I leaned against Percy.

"You okay?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "It's just some blueprints, plus I have them saved...elsewhere." It was best not to say anything about my secret projects, especially with a child of Hermes around. Call me paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

"If you're sure..." he trailed off uncertainly.

I took his chin genly in my hand and made him look at me. "I. Am. Fine. Get over it. I think it's odd that you're more upset some blueprints than I am. Odd, but cute." I pecked him on the lips, and Connor gagged.

"Grover, truth or dare?" Thalia asked. Uh-oh, Grover.

"Ummm... er- dare!" he tried to put on his brave face, but it came out as more of a gruesome grimace.

Thalia smirked. "I dare you to eat ten moldy strawberries." Grover looked mortified. There was some 'Eewww'ing, and there were some 'Ooooo's too. "Juniper, go get them." Juniper gulped, and flushed green. Even for Thalia that was pretty bad.

"Thalia I-"

"Hop to it, Berries!" Thalia ordered. Juniper ran for her life. A few minutes later, Juniper came back with ten tiny, rotten strawberries.

Grover picked up a fuzzy clod, and reluctantly stuck it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. We all held our breath. Grover blinked, then picked another one. By the time he was done, the poor satyr looked quite queasy. He gagged, and away, his hands covering his mouth. Thalia laughed cruelly, and Juniper ran after Grover. I felt about ready to hurl too. One glance at Percy, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I took a peek at a certain daughter of Aphrodite who was known for being squeamish.

Drew looked awful, but she was trying to impress Percy. Fat chance. She looked a little pale, and her dark hair had lost a bit of its luster. About damn time. It was usually glowing.

Dead silence. "Well, that was interesting," Chris remarked. We all turned to look at him.

"Are you volunteering?" Percy asked him. I snickered.

"Sure. Nico, truth or dare?" Nico glanced up, obviously faking calmness.

"Truth," he said uneasily.

"Do you have any feelings for Thalia?" Chris asked, waggling his eyebrows. Both Nico and Thalia blushed furiously.

"I... Uhhhhhhh..."

"OH FOR GODS' SAKE NICO JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!" Thalia shrieked.

"Yeaaahhh, we're kind of not so secretly dating, so yeaahh." The arena exploded with voices.

"I knew it!"

"It was bound to happen sometime."

"Awww, Needles and Corpse Breath are in lo-ove!"

"YES, FINALLY!" We all laughed and were one big happy family, etcetera, etcetera.

Once everyone calmed down, Nico turned to Drew. "Drew, truth or dare?"

She pretended to think about it. "Truth," she said. Smart move. Drew knew that we would do anything to humiliate her, and if she picked truth, there was a less likely chance of her getting her ass kicked.

Nico smirked at her. "Swear on the Styx you'll tell the truth?"

"Sure." Thunder rumbled.

"Okay then. Drew, is it true that you go skinny dipping in the canoe lake sometimes?" I couldn't help it. I laughed- no, more like cackled. Ohh, f looks could kill.

She couldn't go against the Styx. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Nico said, holding a hand up to his ear.

"Yes." She grumbled.

"Sorry?"

"YES!" Nico smirked, looking awfully smug with himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nobody watches you," he said, glaring at Connor Stoll. Connor blushed profusely, and hung his head in mock shame. Drew stared at him in shock.

"YOU WATCH ME?!" she shrieked. I don't think even Mrs. O'Leary could hear those pitches. She fumed for a few moments while Percy and I tried to hold back furious giggling... unsuccessfully, I might add.

"Annabeth? Truth or dare?"

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

"Dare," I answered immediately, not thinking that maybe it would have been better to go with truth. I had nothing to hide. Zeus knows what awful things she had planned in her sick, twisted mind. I saw Percy glance at me worriedly out of the corner of his green eye.

Drew smiled. "Okay then, Wise Girl..." I wanted to strangle her. Who in Hades does she think she is? Only Percy calls me Wise Girl. "... I dare you to join the Hunters of Artemis." Silence. Utter silence.

"Drew, that's a life long commitment," Percy said. "Plus, from what I've seen, Annabeth does not shun boys." Percy held up our intertwined hands as proof. "You can't dare her to do that." I really appreciated Percy standing up for me.

"Drew, Percy is right, that's bullshit," I said. "Give me a different dare."

Drew rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Fine. Annabeth, I dare _you_ to go skinny dipping in the canoe lake."

Connor Stoll nearly busted a gut. Everyone else looked just plain uncomfortable. "I HAVE to see this," Connor said.

"Hell no," I said, blushing furiously. "I'll do it, but NOBODY will be watching me," I said, giving a giving a pointed look at Connor. I got up, pushing Percy back when he tried to stand up. "Thalia's coming with me. She'll make sure I do it."

Thalia gave me a deer-caught-in-headlights look. I grabbed her hands and dragged her along. "Clarisse, I expect you to look after the guys, and if you don't, you're officially a wimp." Dangerous move. If Clarisse wasn't insulted no harm done, but if she was... well, we'll think about that when the time comes.

She gave me a salute. "You can count on me, your majesty." I grinned at her and ran to my cabin to grab a towel. Thalia watched me, making sure I didn't make a run for it. We walked to the lake in silence. I glanced back at the arena, and I could hear distant shouts. Good, that meant Clarisse was doing her job. Some of the younger campers gave us weird looks, but no questions. We got to the lake, and I stripped down to my spandex, underwear, and sports bra.

Thalia turned away respectfully. I turned my back to her and took of the rest of my clothes hopping into the water quickly.

"You can look now, Thal," I said when I was up to my shoulders, treading water. I turned back to her. "Thalia?" She wasn't in sight. She took my clothes with her. "Damn it!"

"GO TO HADES THALIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Thunder boomed. I heard yelling and laughing not far away. Shit, shit, SHIT. "I'm going to kill her!" I shrieked.

Just then, Katie Gardner sprinted along the edge of the lake, leaving poison ivy and stinging nettles in her wake. Travis followed quickly after. Shit, now I'll never get out without itches and stings. I swam to the dock, and hid underneath. Footsteps.

"Looks like Katie's been here," I heard Connor say.

"Yeah, she still must be pissed. The question is, where is Annabeth?" That was Percy. I held my breath, holding one of the slimy metal support posts for the dock so that I wouldn't splash while treading water.

"Think she made a run for it?" Nico asked. Of course, all the guys came to see me naked. Perverts.

"Annabeth! They snuck off when I wasn't look... Where's Annabeth?" Clarisse asked.

"We dunno," Connor said.

"That's helpful. You guys go check her cabin, I'll look for her here." I heard mumbling, and three pairs of footsteps retreated. "You can come out from under the dock now, Princess." I froze. "Come on, don't just sit there, I brought a towel and a change of clothes, now if you want to change before the guys get back get out NOW."

I scrambled out from under the dock, and took the towel from her, swimming to shore. I dried off a little, and took the set of clothes from her gratefully.

"Thanks, Pig-head."

"Welcome, Owl-pellet." I laughed as I pulled on some blue shorts and an orange tank. Clarisse and I have an on and off friendship. One of us will do something nice for the other, and the banter temporarily stops, but starts again almost instantly.

"Come on, Princess," she says, steering me back towards the arena.

"What about the guys?"

"They'll figure it out," she said.

"I'm not so sure..." Clarisse chuckled at my remark. We got there, and I walked up to the weapons rack. Thalia looked like she was going to pee her pants.

"Thalia. I dare you to sit on the edge of the roof of the Big House for an hour, closing your eyes only to blink."

Thalia paled. The daughter of Zeus drew in a ragged breath, stood up, brushed herself off and- tried to run. Way to face your fear Thalia. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into a wall of Nico.

"Wazzup?" he asked her, catching her when she stumbled.

"Let me go," she demanded. Nico gave her a little smirk.

"Why should I?" he asked.

I strolled over to Thalia and Nico, taking my sweet time. She glanced at me and fought to get out of Nico's slim but strong arms. I grinned and waved. Percy came up behind Nico with Connor.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, where were you?" Percy asked.

"It's a secret," I said. He huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit, Annabeth."

"Oookay, so maybe it is." I reached Thalia, and took hold of her wrists, pulling them behind her. I pushed her towards the Big House.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner it'll be over," I told her. She nodded, and I led her to the Big House and up the stairs. I left her on the roof, locked the door behind me, and went outside to watch. I could hear her screaming profanities that would make sailors blush, and I laughed and pointed. Ahh, Revenge was sweet. I skipped back to the arena where everyone was waiting expectantly.

"I think she's taking this quite well."

Percy laughed, and I went to sit on his lap where Drew was flirting with him. He brushed her off, and I plopped down on his legs. "Can I dare someone else?" Nobody objected, so I took a deep breath.

"Drew, truth or dare?" She hesitated. "Come on, suck it up. It's not like I'm going to make you do anything humiliating." It was too bad she couldn't detect the sarcasm in my voice. I could feel Percy shaking from silent laughter though.

"Dare."

I gave her my best vampire smile. I could see her repress a shudder. "I dare you too..." Dramatic pause, "Make out with Nico when Thalia comes down from the roof."

Ohh, revenge was sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Sup people. I don't own PJO, no matter how much I did. GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING TO WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! -wild cheers from my adoring fans-**

**Hmm, is there anything else I forgot?**

**Well, I don't own that line from the Golden Girls either. :( **

**Personally, I don't think this chapter is as funny as the last one, but... anywhoo. R&R please! Flames are just another form of constructive critisism! I welcome them.**

* * *

Drew and Nico both stared at me, stunned.

"What?" she eventually managed to croak out.

"You heard me," I said. The pressure finally made Percy explode. He clutched at his sides which were splitting from his laughter. Tears leaked out of his eyes, turning them red. The red seemed to make his green eyes stand out more. They were so pretty...

"HAS IT BEEN AN HOUR YET?!" I heard Thalia scream from the roof, jerking me from my ADHD trance.

"NO, THALIA! IT'S ONLY BEEN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!" Clarisse yelled back. I drowned out her curses, and turned back to Drew. I really tried my hardest not to join Percy in fits of giggling. I mean, seriously. With her mouth open like that, I could chuck M&M's in there from California.

"If you don't shut your mouth, you might start catching flies," I told her. Percy had another fit of laughter, and Drew turned bright red.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Nico finally awoke from his reverie, and he made a run for the woods. Was he actually going to try shadow-travel out of here? I think not. I stood up from Percy's lap, and he was out from under me in a flash. He easily caught up to Nico and dragged him back to the arena. He bound Nico with a stray net, and put him in a corner. Nico gave Percy the stink eye, but Percy just laughed at his expression.

Connor, Clarisse, Chris and I all just watched these events, trying to stifle snickering.

Drew seemed frozen to where she sat. Her eye or eyebrow would twitch every once in a while, sending us into more furious giggling.

"Don't even think about it, Corpse Breath," Clarisse suddenly said, and we all glanced at Nico. He was gnawing furiously at the net with his teeth. He stopped, but only for a moment before he continued his chewing. Conner took a piece of rope from one of the dummies and gagged Nico. It might have been a little overboard, but better safe than sorry. We were very serious about our truth or dare games.

I kept a close eye on Drew, making sure she didn't try to escape too. She was still staring off into space, and for a split second I was worried that I may have overloaded his pea-brain.

"What are you staring at, Wise Girl?" Never mind. It would have been too much to hope for.

"Nothing, Dove. Just keeping an eye on you; making sure you don't escape." Drew glared daggers at me. I grinned and waved under my chin at her. She rolled her eyes. Percy sat down next to me after making sure Nico was tied up tightly. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me.

"Let's at least keep ourselves occupied instead of sitting here doing nothing but watching Nico try to free himself," Clarisse said eventually.

"Do you want to start?" Connor asked her.

"Suuurrree." She thought for a moment. "Prissy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. Percy gave me a look.

"Fine, Prissy. I dare you to pick your nose and wipe it on Annabeth." Percy and I looked at each other. We both wrinkled our noses.

"Do it." She commanded. Percy's mouth twitched, and my eyes widened.

"Oh, no. You're not actually going to do it," I said, a bit of fear creeping into my voice. Percy grinned at me and stuck his finger in his nose.

"No!" I shrieked, standing up, and backing away. Unfortunately, I forgot about Nico. "Styx!" I shrieked as I fell over the tied up demigod. Percy laughed in anticipation, and slowly stalked towards me. Nico groaned as Percy stepped on him.

"Styx, Styx, Styx! No. No Percy. Baaad Percy!" I yelled as I crab-walked backwards. Connor laughed and walked over. "Get away from me, Connor! No, don't touch me!" Connor held me down by my wrists, and Percy stood in front of me. He waggled the finger that had been in his nose at me.

"Now, now, Annabeth. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." He leaned over me, and I struggled to get away from Connor's grasp. Clarisse looked smug, and Chris was laughing. Drew looked disgusted. Percy squatted down on his knees, and inched his booger finger towards me. I kicked at him, but he ignored it. I suppose it didn't hurt him much because he was invincible.

His finger was about an inch away from my arm now.

"Don't you DARE, Percy Jackson!"

He gave me a vampire grin, then wiped his finger on my arm, leaving a snot trail.

"EEEWWWWWW! PERCY THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Connor shook with laughter, and Percy ran away. Connor let me go, I wiped my arm on my shirt, and sprinted after my boyfriend. "Come back here you coward!" He laughed insanely as he ran, and I realized where we were headed. The ocean.

"Shit!" I swore. Percy sprinted down the dock and did a perfect dive. I slowed down, and looked into the water. "Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

I walked back to the arena where Nico was trying to inch away like a caterpillar. I dragged him back so he wouldn't inch his way into a shadow and escape. I sat down again, and noticed that Travis and Katie had joined us again. I don't know what happened, but they were laughing and holding hands. They both looked so happy. I raised my eyebrows when I looked at them, and Travis stuck out his tongue at me.

Percy joined us again, but he sat far away from me.

"So, Seaweed Brain? Are you going to ask someone or not?" I demanded. He made a face at me.

"Chris. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Why was everyone choosing dare? I mean really? Do half-bloods have that many secrets to hide?

"I dare you to pelt the Aphrodite kids with strawberries." Chris grinned.

"Will do." Chris got up and headed down to the fields. We all followed him after Katie secured Drew and Nico with some helpful vines.

We helped all pick a five-gallon bucket of strawberries, then watched as Chris walked up to their cabin. He knocked at the door, and it opened. He stepped inside, and the door closed.

The screams started soon after. Percy and I giggled as Aphrodite campers ran out of the cabin with strawberries in their hair and stains on their clothes. Chris stumbled after a few minutes, coughing.

"Can't... breathe! Designer... perfume... in my... lungs!" Chris collapsed, and Clarisse rolled her eyes and slung him over her shoulder. Percy and I peeked in the window, and saw red splatters everywhere. The window was open, and the stench of perfume and strawberries leaked out.

My eyes watered, and I took Percy's hand, leading him back to the arena. He sat next to me again, and I leaned on him.

"Chris!" Clarisse slapped her boyfriend's face, and he woke with a start. "Your turn," she said gruffly.

"Hmmm. Travis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Chris did a vampire grin. "I dare you to moon the entire camp tonight at dinner." Travis grinned, and it wasn't like he hadn't done it before...

"Okay," Travis agreed. Katie put her head in her hands and groaned. Percy and I both laughed at her reaction.

"ANNABETH! I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Thalia screeched.

"Styx," I swore. "I'll be right back, better go get her. Drew, you know what you have to do," I said, giving her a look. She gulped and nodded, then glanced at Nico. The son of Hades sat tangled in vines, a net and with a gag over his mouth. Yeah, I guess you could say it was just a little overboard, but half-bloods are known for their thoroughness.

I jogged to the Big House and up the stairs. I opened the door to the roof, and Thalia clobbered me, sending us tumbling the stairs. There was much cursing and screaming.

"OhmyGodsAnnabethIthoughtyouw eregoingtoleavemethere! Pleasedon'tevermakemedothatagain!"

"Thalia, calm down. Why don't we just go back to the arena and you can be with Nico, hmm?" Thalia nodded.

We walked back to the arena, where Percy and Connor had released Nico. Drew sucking his face, and she seemed to be enjoying it more than she should have. I glanced at Thalia. I could see sparks fizzing though her hair and from her fingertips. I went to go sit by Percy; hopefully out of range of the imminent catfight.

"Get away from him, you BITCH!" Thalia shrieked. She stalked towards Drew who still was still giving Nico a dental check-up. Thalia grabbed Drew's shoulder, and sparks and tiny bolts of lightning went into the daughter of Aphrodite. Drew's wavy hair stood straight up on her head.

"SPARKY! YOU STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR! YOU FREAKING STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR! YOU STRAIGHT-"

"Do you think she's trying to tell us that Thalia straightened her hair?" I whispered to Percy. He snickered, and we watched as Thalia zapped Drew, and Drew sprayed Thalia with magic perfume which turned her shirt pink.

"You turned my shirt pink. YOU FREAKING TURNED MY FAVORITE FREAKING SHIRT BARBIE. FREAKING. PINK!"

Percy leaned in and whispered to me, "What do you think Thalia's trying to tell her?" We both giggled furiously.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, DROP DEAD!"(**A/N: This is from the Golden Girls, season 4. Not my line**.) Thalia shrieked

at Drew. Drew sprayed Thalia's pants with perfume when she tried to zap her. Thalia's pants turned an ugly kind of puce, and

Thalia zapped Drew again, making her hair turn into curlier-than-corkscrew-curls.

"YOU CURLED MY HAIR!"

"IT LOOKED BETTER STRAIGHT!" Thalia yelled. Drew screamed, and sprayed Thalia again. The perfume got Thalia on the head. Her

eyebrows, freckles, and eyeliner all turned different shades of pink. Thalia shrieked, and Drew laughed insanely.

Drew held up a mirror that she pulled from Zeus-knows where for Thalia to look in. Thalia's jaw dropped. She turned her eyes

to Drew, who wasn't smart enough to run away.

"BITCH! YOU MOTHER FRICKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FRICKING TURNED MY HAIR FUCKING PINK!" We all stared at Thalia. She looked like some kind of pink monster. Small dark clouds started forming around Thalia, and lighting flashed in them.

"Nico. Stop her, or she'll blast Drew to the underworld," I said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. We'll have to explain to Chiron why we have a corpse, and then your Dad will get pissed that we sent him the most annoying person on the planet besides Percy." Nico paled, but walked up to Thalia, dodging lightning.

"Thalia, you need to calm down. Please." Thalia's eye twitched. The lightning died down, but the dark clouds around her kept growing until she had a big fat cloud above her head. Thalia relaxed, and the cloud rained on her head. It washed all the pink out of her clothes and hair. She snapped her fingers, and an air current came out of nowhere, blasting her dry.

Thalia approached Drew. She was a good couple of inches taller than the other girl, so she towered over her.

"You're off the hook this time, Dove. But if you ever even think about touching Nico again, I will personally send you to the deepest darkest pits of Tartarus!" Drew nodded furiously, and ran with her tail between her legs back to her strawberry scented cabin.

Thalia glared at the rest of us. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Connor and Travis suddenly developed a deep fascination with their shoes, and Katie and Chris looked up at the seagulls flying overhead. Clarisse studied her weapon, and Percy played with my hair. Only Nico and I met her eyes, but I quickly examined my nails.

Nico walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Good job," he whispered. He opened her arms, and she welcomed them. They stood there for a moment, then she took his hand and led him away.

I caught a quick little bit of their conversation: "Nico, I know I said I quit the Hunters because I wanted to grow up, but I want you to know the real reason..." I smiled at their backs, then turned to Percy and the others. Travis and Katie left, and the same went for Clarisse and Chris. Connor took one look at us, rolled his eyes, then walked away, muttering something about pranking the Apollo cabin.

"Well, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Well what?" he said, forever dense. I smacked the palm of my hand into my forehead. "What?"

"You're so dense. I'm asking what you want to do now."

"You're actually asking me something?"

"Yes, now don't make me regret the decision."

"What are our options?"

"Hmm. Well, we could go for a walk along the beach, or we could , or we could go discuss battle plans, or we could go get ready for dinner and Travis' dare."

"Ooor, I heard Chiron has a stash of peanut butter in the cellar!"

"I'm already there!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review, and thanks so much if you read this. Remember, I know I said it before, but I'm going to write another chapter. It includes Travis' dare from earlier. Hee hee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: agablahulawa. I too tired to think up funny things to write about. bleh. If I get good reviews, i'll continue this, but otherwise leave y'all hanging... probably.**

**I don't own PJO just thought you ought to know. n'stuff.**

* * *

About an hour and two jars of peanut butter later, the conch horn blew for dinner. Percy and I wiped the peanut butter off each other's face, then went to the dining pavilion.

Percy and I parted ways, and I sat by my brothers and sisters. He went to go sit alone at his table, but Grover and Juniper joined him. Once all the campers were there, the wood nymphs came in with the food. Mmm, vegetarian pizza with extra cheese, and olives for our table.

I grabbed just one piece, still stuffed from eating peanut butter with Percy. We all filed up and made our sacrifice, then went to sit back down.

I took a drink of orange soda, but before I could swallow, Travis Stoll stood up on the table, pulled down his pants, and bent over.

That's when it all went to hell.

I had completely forgotten about his dare from earlier. Apparently, so had everyone else.

Orange soda spewed out my mouth and my nose, sending my head fizzing. Drew shrieked, and Katie fainted. Percy smacked his hands over his eyes, and Clarisse smacked her head into the table with a 'thud'. I beat my forehead with my fist, trying to rid myself of the view of Travis' ass.

The rest of the campers either covered their eyes like Percy, or just stared, scarred for life. Travis pulled his pants back up after making sure everyone saw, then sat back down like nothing had happened. His brother gave him a high five.

Nobody spoke or moved. My head and the back of my throat fizzed. I coughed, wheezed, and sneezed, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone glanced at me before going about like nothing ever happened. When you're a half-blood, you get used to strange events.

After dinner, most of the campers filed down to the amphitheater, while the crew from truth or dare earlier went to the arena. Drew didn't come though, she wouldn't even look at Travis during dinner. Someone had revived Katie too.

Percy, Nico and Chris all gave Travis high-fives, and I just tried to keep my mind off dinner. Eventually, the boys settled down, and we continued our late-night truth or dare session.

"So," Travis said. "Annabeth. Truth or dare? Oooo!" He made some kind of spooky ghost sound effect, and I face-palmed.

"Truth," I said.

"Bawk bok baaawwkkk!" Travis crowed, flapping his arms like a chicken. I scowled at him, and Percy snickered.

"Fine. Dare."

"That's better. Now, Annabeth. What bra size are you?"

I subconsciously crossed my arms over my chest. "Pervert. I am average, and that's all I'm telling you." Travis sighed angrily but didn't push it.

"Soooo, Thalia. Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare!" I did a vampire smile and I saw a flicker of fear in Thalia's eyes.

"How do you feel about peanut butter?" Thalia's face contorted in confusion. "Percy, could you go get it please?" He nodded, and jogged off to the Big House. About five minutes later, he came back with two jars. He tossed one to me, then stuck his finger in the second one.

"Thanks. Thalia, I dare you to spread peanut butter on your lips. Nico has to lick it off." Thalia scowled, and took the jar from me.

She spread a thick layer on like lipstick. She turned to Nico, and he leaned in, smiling. It was more like making out than licking of peanut butter, but I didn't care. They eventually pulled away from each other. It was Thalia's turn.

"Clarisse-"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a complete makover. COMPLETE."

Clarisse looked as if Thalia had murdered her mother, but she got up and headed down to the strawberry cabin. We all followed close behind. The campfire just ended, so everyone was getting back to thier cabins.

When Clarisse asked, they squealed and dragged her inside.

About a half-hour, a jar of peanut butter, and many ADHD breakdowns later, Clarisse emerged.

She was gorgeous. I mean drop dead gorgeous. I glanced at Chris, who looked like he just might.

Clarisse had her hair curled, and it was the front two strands were pulled behind her head. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a gold necklace an earrings. Her make up was gold eyeliner with dark blue shadow. She had light blush on, and red lipstick. She was in six inch stilletoes, and as she stumbled out, I thought for sure she was going to break an ankle.

"Damn, that was absolutely awful!" She said.

Chris said something in reply. It was close to, "Gah um duh." She smacked him with her gold purse, and she took off her shoes. She threw them in one of the flower boxes.

"I am going to go take a long shower. However, Connor, I dare you to go try to walk over the hot coals in the firepit."

"But I didn't even-"

"JUST DO IT!" she yelled. Clarisse stalked off towards her cabin, but paused halfway to rip the sides of her super tight dress. "Damn Aphrodite kids," she muttered.

We all followed as Connor walked nervously to the amphitheater. He took off his shoes, and calmly walked across. Amazingly, he didn't burn his feet at all. So, of course Travis had to try it. He didn't get burned either.

I squated down and picked up a coal. It was cold.

"You idiots, these coals aren't even mildy warm!" I said, standing up and brushing my hands off. The brothers looked sheepish. "S'okay though, nobody will tell Clarisse. Right?" Everyone nodded, and headed to bed.

I dreaded my turn tomorrow...

* * *

**R&R please! Read some of my other stories too. It might just be that I find myself so amusing that they're hilarious, or they actually are funny. probably the first one.**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAAAYYY! FLUFFY CHAPTER! Sorry, I had to do that. Anyway, I don't own PJO. I would really appreciate it if you could check out some of my other stories and review.**

**I'm starting to run out of good truth or dares. Crap. If you decide to send me any, make sure they are PG or PG-13. Nothing innappropriate, thanks.**

**R&R!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed. I finally did though, when the conch horn blew for breakfast. I groaned and got out of bed, dressing quickly and grabbing my Yankees cap. I jogged down to the pavilion and sat with my brothers and sisters. When the nymphs came around to us, I took some French toast and strawberries. I filled my cup with orange juice.

Breakfast was quiet. We all made our sacrifices. I noticed some of my siblings giving Travis Stoll sketchy looks. I sighed to myself and focused on my food. I really hoped Travis' ass wouldn't make a reappearance.

After breakfast, I headed down to the archery range. Hopefully nobody would look for me there. Although I used to not be able to hit the target, now hit it in the center...ish.

I fired off a couple of arrows, but my heart wasn't in it. Percy hadn't even come looking for me yet. I didn't want to go play truth or dare, but if I didn't, Percy would find me and drag me there, probably tying me up like Nico.

I groaned and let off my last arrow. I threw my bow down on the ground, and an Apollo camper looked at me like I had just committed a felony.

I jogged to the arena where everyone was talking and laughing. Percy stood up when he saw me.

"Annabeth, I was just going to come look for you!"

"Yeah, I was kind of hiding. I knew you would drag me here sooner or later though, so I just came."

Percy turned to the others and stage whispered, "I told you, she knows everything!" I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Thalia.

"Okay," Travis said. "Let's go. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered.

Travis smirked. "I dare you to sit on Annabeth the rest of the game."

"That's easy," he said. Percy stood up and walked over to me. He turned around and sat down, but I scooted to the side so he wouldn't sit on me. I snickered, and kept moving while he attempted to squash me. "Sit still!" he yelled. I bit my lip and put on my Yankees cap. "Damn it! Where are you?"

"Like I would tell you," I said. He whipped around towards my voice, but I was already moving. "If you find me, you can sit on me, but I doubt you will." He lunged towards my voice, missing me by inches. I sat down by Thalia again, leaving Percy to stumble around.

I gently touched Thalia's hand to tell her that I was there. I heard her gasp a little bit, but Percy didn't notice. He just kept spinning around and looking confused.

Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Nico, Chris, and Katie were getting a kick out of Percy being dense. I tickled Thalia, but he must have thought that she was laughing at him. I pulled at her shirt. It appeared to move on it's own. Percy still didn't notice.

"Gods, you're dense," Nico laughed. Percy scowled at him. Then, he noticed that Nico was sitting by Thalia. He did a double take looking at Thalia's moving clothes. His eyes narrowed.

He stalked towards me, and leaned forward towards where I was sitting. He reached out with a finger, and... poked me solidly in the eye.

"OW! SHIT PERCY, THAT WAS MY EYE!" He snatched off my hat and saw that I was glaring out of my one good eye. The other one was red, and leaking water.

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"No, Seaweed Brain! My eye hurts like Hades!" He sat down next to me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry! I didn't know that was your eye." He put his arms around me, and Travis cleared his throat. "If I kiss it will it make it better?" I nodded. He leaned forward and kissed both my eyelids, then my cheeks, then my lips. Travis cleared his throat again, this time louder.

I pulled away. "All better," I said. His mouth twitched. I patted my legs, and he sat himself down on my lap. I rested my forehead on his back. He smelled like fresh air and sea salt.

"There, I did it. Now, Katie, truth or dare?" She bit her lip.

"Uh, truth. I know better than to risk a dare with you." Wise choice.

"What did you and Travis do when you were gone yesterday?" Katie froze and glanced at Travis. His cheeks turned pink.

"Well, he chased me around for a bit, then he caught me and kissed me, and we... talked."

"You talked?" Percy said incredulously.

"Yeah," Travis said. "That's exactly what we did."

"We talked... and then we came back! That's about it! Nothing else at all happened!" Katie smiled nervously. Percy nodded. I think he believed them, but it was a really lame excuse. Gods, Percy was dense. Nobody said anything to contradict them though, so they got off easy.

"Chris, truth or dare?" asked Katie.

"Erm, truth."

"Hmm... why do you like Clarisse?" Both Chris and Clarisse blushed.

"I love her because she's strong, and she stands up for what she believes. She saved me from dying, and she never once gave up on me. And, she's one hell of a good kisser." Clarisse blushed even redder.

"You didn't say 'like'. You said 'love'," Clarisse blurted out. "Does that mean you love me?"

"It sure does," Chris replied. They shared a quick kiss. They're so cute.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

"Sure."

"I love you too." They kissed again, and there was much eye-rolling and impatient sighs from the rest of us.

Thalia cleared her throat, and Clarisse pulled back, leaving Chris dazed. She waved a hand in front of his face, and

eventually, his eyes focused. "What? Oh, yeah, truth or dare. Truth or dare, who to pick? Annabeth." I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Dare."

This couldn't end well.

"I dare you to walk around camp without a shirt on and see how many guys stare. You can wear a bra, and you have to count _all_ the guys." My cheeks heated up, and I shoved Percy off my lap. I stripped off my shirt.

"One, two, three, four, five," I said. All the guys looked up from my chest. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the arena. I walked past all the cabins first. The Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin both seemed very fond of me.

Every boy I passed stared. I had to shove my hands in my pockets to keep them from crossing across my chest. I finally made it back to the arena. I grabbed my shirt, pulled it on, sat down, and hugged my knees up to my chest.

Percy cleared his throat, and I lowered my knees so he could sit on me.

"So? How many guys?"

"Just about all of them I kinda sort of lost count," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well it is kind of hard to resist," Percy said glancing over his shoulder at me. I stuck out my tongue, smirking. He turned forward again, and I kissed his shoulder blade. He sighed.

"Would you two stop being so lovey-dovey and get back to the game?" Clarisse demanded.

"Look who's talking... Mrs. Rodriguez." She blushed and shut up. I smiled smugly and put my head against Percy's back.

"So are you going to ask someone or not, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I head-butted him in the back.

"Sure. Connor, truth or d-"

"Dare."

"Anxious, are we? Well then, Mr. Stoll, I dare you toooooo go to the Hypnos cabin and kiss Clovis." Everyone cringed.

"Do I have to?"

"You asked for it." He groaned and stomped off. We all followed him, creepers. He reached for the doorknob and rested his hand on it. He looked back at me with a pained look on his face. I motioned for him to go in. We all stood around a different window. Percy and I at one, Thalia and Nico at another, and Katie and Travis.

Inside, Connor almost fell asleep. He stumbled around, looking confused. He noticed me in the window, and I saw his mouth move, "Why am I in here?"

I pointed to Clovis and made smoochie lips. Connor gagged, and stepped toward the sleeping demigod. He leaned down, and... he pecked Clovis on the lips.

Clovis' eyes shot open, and he screamed. All the other kids in the cabin sat up in bed too. They all started screaming too.

"Oh, my Gods," I said. Percy laughed, and soon we were both doubled over in tears. Connor booked it out of the cabin, all the way back to the arena. Once we were all done laughing, we followed him. We all settled down. "That was nasty," Connor said. All of us burst out laughing while he scowled at us. "You are so gonna get it, Annabeth."

* * *

**I honestly don't know what to do for the next chapter. I know how I'm going to end this story, and if I don't get ideas, that'll be soon...ish.**

**That was sad. Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sheesh, these guys pick on the Aphrodite cabin a lot. It's all good fun though.**

**I don't own PJO. And, these awesome ideas came from tracKing and rmbananas3. Woo hoo! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I get a kick out of these characters... which don't belong to me...**

* * *

I plastered a fake grin on my face, trying to hide my fear. I saw Percy glance at me out of the corner of my eye and grin devilishly.

"Bring it on," I said. He smirked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to go kiss Will Solace. And, not just a quick little peck. Like a full-blown make-out session."

I glanced at Percy. He looked about ready to explode. I bit my lip and nodded. "Katie, follow me."

"Why me?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"Because, I know you'll be sympathetic. It's what you do. And, if anyone else came, they would either laugh or blow up," I said, giving Percy a pointed look. He looked up, suddenly developing a deep fascination with the seagulls over head.

I grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her to the Archery range. There was Will. He was shooting holographic monsters that the Hermes cabin had set up.

"Hey, Will!" He turned towards me, and shot an arrow, not even looking. It hit the holo monster in the forehead.

Showoff.

"Okay, I'm still dating Percy and this is a dare so don't get the wrong idea," I blurted out. He gave me a quizzical look. I did a quick inhale-exhale, then grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed his lips into mine.

I wish that I could say that I didn't enjoy it.

But the truth is, Apollo must have passed on his skill to his kids, because, damn. Will was a good kisser, I'll give him that.

I pulled away, and turned back towards the arena without a second thought. I didn't glance back, but from what Katie told me, he was very dazed, and had this kind of dopey grin on his face. She said it resembled Percy's... a bit.

I walked briskly back to the arena, trying to hide my blush.

Percy looked positively pissed. Ha, alliteration. Sorry, geeky child of Athena moment there. If this was a cartoon, there would be smoke billowing out of Percy's ears, and his face would be beat red with an upside down 'U' frown.

"Well?" Connor asked me. "What did you think?"

"Meh," I lied.

"Oh, come on. It must have been nice sucking face with someone other than Seaweed Brain over here."

"I resent that," Percy said. Connor ignored him.

"Admit it, you liked it."

"Nah. Why would I go for Will when I have the best boyfriend in the world right here?" I didn't say that I didn't like it, so it wasn't a complete lie. Connor gave me a skeptical look, but let me continue.

I sighed. "Percy, truth or dare?" He looked genuinely afraid.

"Dare?" he said. It came out as more of a question. I grinned and motioned him forward.

He leaned in, and I whispered in his ear. A mischievious smile spread across his face.

"I can do that." I grinned and kissed him gently on the lips.

"He's doing his dare tonight. Go, Percy."

"Okay, uh, Chris. I dare you to... to..." He looked to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Egg the Aphrodite cabin."

"Chris, I dare you to egg the Aphrodite cabin!" Chris rolled his eyes and jogged over to the Big House to grab some eggs while the rest of us went to go camp outside of the doomed cabin.

Chris returned a few minutes later with two dozen eggs. He set one down, and held the other open. He carefully selected an oval egg. Then, he chucked it.

The response was immediate.

The solid crack of the egg on the door drew Drew out of the cabin. She stood in the doorway, and glanced at the raw egg oozing down the door. She stared at Chris, and he raised another egg. Her expression morphed into one of panic, then, she slammed the door.

If she had been a second later, she would have been eating egg.

Chris ran around the cabin, throwing eggs everywhere. He threw them in open windows, and on the roof. On the doors and sides.

When he was out of eggs, we all booked it back to the arena, double-time. We paused to catch our breath.

"Katie... dare you to... seven minutes of heaven... with Travis..."

Katie almost fainted. I didn't blame her, seven minutes alone in a closet with Travis Stoll? I would rather kiss Clovis... and that was saying something.

She nodded, and dragged Travis toward the weapons shed. Seven very long minutes later, they both emerged. Katie looked smug, and Travis looked dazed. His face was covered with what appeared to be lip gloss.

I did not want to know what happened in that closet.

"Nico," Katie said. "I dare you to lick Clarisse's foot." Nico glanced grimly at Clarisse.

"It can't be that bad," he said. He walked over to Clarisse and she lifted her foot up. Nico started to look a little green, and hey, you couldn't blame him.

He stuck out his tongue, and slowly inched it towards Clarisse's foot. She smirked.

"I suppose this wouldn't be the time to mention that I have athlete's foot?" Nico scrambled back, and Clarisse laughed so loud they could probably hear it over traffic in New York. "Kidding, Corpse Breath."

Nico glared at her, then stuck his tongue out again, preparing himself for his defeat. Then, he licked it.

Clarisse squealed.

_Clarisse. Squealed_.

I cannot stress this enough. _Clarisse_ squealed.

_Clarisse_. Does. Not. _Squeal_.

We all stared at her in amazement. She kicked Nico away, trying to hide her blush.

"Clarisse," Percy said. "Are you ticklish?"

"No, what would give you that impression, Punk?" Percy raised his hands in a surrender.

"Just asking. No need to kill me or anything."

"I believe it's my turn," Nico said. "Thalia, I dare you to go dye Drew's hair a really nasty color. Like maybe red, or green."

"I can do that," she said, not even commenting on not being able to choose. Like she would ever pick truth. She got up, and started walking away. Then she turned back to us.

"Does anyone have any grey hair dye?"

* * *

**Cliffy! BWAHAHAHA! I am evil, thank you.**

**Sneak peek- Drew finds her appearance frightening, Percy does something very disturbing, and some very pissed off Apollo campers... what's this? Annabeth and spiders? OH NO!**

**R&R!**

**P.S. Thank you all again for the fantastic reviews. There's nothing like the satisfaction of knowing that someone has been amused by what you have written.**


End file.
